


Office Harassment

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Orgasm, younger man/older man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki works for Fugaku Uchiha and shows his seventeen year old son, Sasuke, around the office. But Sasuke sees something he likes and takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Harassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuukoUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/gifts).



The office was buzzing as it normally did, people meandering and others walking briskly as though their deadline was on their heels. In some cases that were true, but in others they wanted their projects to be done and over with. One person in particular was harried to the point of being frazzled, his blond hair standing in every direction. A hand adjusted the wire frame glasses on his face as he nearly bumped into his boss and the young man with him. Naruto Uzumaki plastered a smile on his face as he greeted Fugaku Uchiha and the person beside him. 

It wasn’t hard to tell that this was the man’s son, they had the same eyes even though their facial features were different. Naruto stood straighter when his boss called his name and began to speak to him. He was glad he still had two more weeks on his current project before having to hand it over. He was one of the few who was ahead of schedule and never caused any problems. It was no wonder he was on Fugaku’s radar with his excellent job performance. 

“Mr. Uzumaki, it’s a pleasure to see you since you’re the man I’m looking for. This is my son, Sasuke. He’s here for a job shadowing which is required for his school in order to graduate. Since he is interested in working in your department, I figured he could spend the day with you.” Fugaku greeted Naruto, patting his son on the back as he introduced him. 

“Hi,” Naruto said lamely, not knowing what to really say since there were other people in his department that were much more qualified to show the son of the CEO around. Naruto was aware of the dark eyes sizing him up, looking at him from head to toe and back down his body again. He felt as though he were a cow on the slaughter line when those intense dark eyes met his once again. 

“Hello, Mr. Uzumaki,” Sasuke said, a smirk playing on his lips as he noticed the older man’s jitters. 

“Good morning, Mr. Uchiha,” Naruto greeted back. He had been unsure of what to say to the young man or what to call him. But he figured he couldn’t be wrong in calling the same name he did his fathers. 

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes at the name. If he wanted to be called that, he would have stayed at school. He gave his father a nod that he would be alright on his own with Naruto before following the man to the copy room. His eyes were transfixed on the ass that had a slight sway to it. He wouldn’t deny that he found Naruto Uzumaki cute and he was curious how the man would look without the suit on. He was seventeen and his libido knew what it wanted. 

Naruto didn’t speak much, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to the kid. He had never had such a thing happen to him or had such a request thrown at him. He hadn’t even been aware that his boss knew of his existence. It had certainly been a shock to have the man address him as though they spoke on a daily basis. He took it as a good omen in his book and proceeded to lead Sasuke to the copy room. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious what this is,” Naruto said, gesturing to the room that held several copiers. “We need this many because people were always complaining we didn’t have enough copiers to go around. It was a mess in here and time was wasted a lot.” 

“And you think that’s important information I nee to know why?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. He watched as Naruto’s face went red, the color spreading down his neck and under his collar. The sight intrigued Sasuke, making him plot his next move. 

“Because if you ever have your own company you must remember the little things to keep your staff happy.” Naruto’s answered was rushed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He began to copy his documents with Sasuke silently watching him. It unnerved him a bit to have the dark eyes trailing his every move. There was nothing exciting about photocopy charts and graphs. 

“I’ll remember that,” Sasuke said after a while, reminding Naruto that he was still there. The tone was smooth and sounded like sin to Naruto’s ears. He kept his face as blank as possible when he picked his copies up from the copier. 

“Well, that’s a start,” Naruto replied with a fake smile. It didn’t quite his eyes, not that many had in the recent months. He was realizing how lonely he was at thirty without a significant other. He couldn’t even keep a cat or dog since he was allergic. He had looked into an hypoallergenic pet, but they didn’t seem worth it to him. 

So he had spent his time spoiling his godson when he could and going out with friends. It didn’t fill the hole in his heart but it helped somewhat. His friends were a great distraction and Naruto felt as though he were living through them. He had tried the dating scene but every date had been a dud as well as the one night stands. Frustration was a constant companion for him and he hated the feeling lingering over him like a fog. 

“No, really. I mean that I will remember that. I’m not so stupid that I wouldn’t realize that if my employees are unhappy the company suffers,” Sasuke answered, taking some of the papers from Naruto. The blue eyes were shocked as they stared at the younger man, not believing what they were seeing. 

It was a rare sight to see someone helping Naruto as they walked through the office. Most people avoided him since he did his work on his own and never asked for help. He was a mystery to the others since he hardly interacted with them and locked himself away in his office. Most knew him as the overachiever since he was praised by Mr. Uchiha at their bi-weekly meetings. What shocked them the most though, was the figure of Sasuke Uchiha, second son of their boss, walking beside Naruto. As far they had known, the public relations department head had never met the rest of the Uchiha family. 

“That’s good then, it means there’s hope,” Naruto grinned up at Sasuke. The seventeen year old was half a foot taller than him. It slightly bothered him, but he had come to terms with his short stature a long time ago. He had over ten years to get over it after all. It didn’t make Naruto weak though, he was strong in judo and karate. There was a class he taught on the weekends to all ages for self defense for free. Naruto didn’t charge because it felt wrong to take money from people who only wanted to defend themselves. He had to begin to make schedules because the classes began to push a hundred people and there wasn’t enough room to accommodate them. It was nice to at least appreciated once in awhile, even if it was from complete strangers. 

“Hope? For what? Just because I am willing to listen to my employees? That is something all bosses should be doing. It doesn’t make me special in anyway.” Sasuke’s answer was curt and cold, as though he didn’t put much thought into it. 

“Trust me, to an amoeba at a minimum wage job, it’s like heaven.” Naruto’s reply was said seriously, his eyes shifting around the office to catch the odd glances sent his way. His co workers could go jump off a cliff for all he cared. Naruto didn’t care for the way they gossiped. God only knew what they were saying now. Some were petty people and he hated having to deal with them during interdepartmental meetings when Fugaku wasn’t there to head them. The comments thrown around were always distasteful and things got out of hand. 

“But this isn’t a minimum wage job, all of the employees who work for Uchiha have been to college and either have a bachelor’s or master’s degree. They should be able to function without my father offering them easier ways to do their job.” Sasuke’s point was sharp and straightforward. Naruto knew that on a level, he was right. Naruto himself had a master’s degree in communications and business, knowing that he’d needed both to work for Fugaku Uchiha. 

“While you have a point there, just because someone has a college degree doesn’t mean they have the sense God gave a goose,” Naruto snorted, placing his papers on the desk and watched as Sasuke did the same. “If someone has a degree that doesn’t automatically make them smart. They could have obtained it several ways and not to mention the fact of common sense.” 

“You’re really putting too much thought into this.” Sasuke snorted as he plopopped down into the chair behind the chest. It was a test to see if Naruto would object or not. But the only response he gained was a small sigh and a quick glare. It was interesting to Sasuke since he was sure Naruto would have outright protested him being in his chair. Instead, the blond man grabbed the other chair in the room and positioned it so he could work on his project. 

Sasuke watched Naruto for a few minutes with intense dark eyes. Every once in awhile the man would push his glasses back up his nose quickly, as though he couldn’t be bothered with the action. Sasuke wondered how this was supposed to prepare him for the corporate world, unless this was what underlings did all day. Of course once he graduated college, he wouldn’t have to worry about being in a position such as Naruto, since he would be head of this department. Public relations intrigued him and he wanted a challenge. He couldn’t deny that Naruto was sexy with his messy blond hair and glasses. The way he looked as he concentrated on his paperwork was certainly burning his blood. A pink tongue had poked out between Naruto’s lips as he scribbled on the charts and graphs. 

“So what are you working on? I find myself bored with all this silence,” Sasuke said. He placed his elbows on the desk and leaned forward, eyes not moving from Naruto’s face. 

Blue eyes flickered up to Sasuke as Naruto licked his lips as he thought about what he could do to improve the project. This particular project would be the one to skyrocket his career if he could get it off the ground. He had worked hard for months on it and if it didn’t earn him any sort of recognition, Naruto wasn’t sure what he would do. He wouldn’t lose his job, but he would be stuck where he was now and that wasn’t an option. 

Sasuke watched as pearly white teeth chewed on a plump lower lip as Naruto moaned lowly in frustration. It was a sound that went straight to libido and he was out of the seat before Naruto realized what had happened. They were sprawled out on the floor, Sasuke’s lips were attached to the older mans, devouring his mouth. Sasuke’s hands wandered over the fit body hidden beneath the suit. 

“Sasuke, you can’t...” Naruto moaned, trying to push the other off him. But for some reason, Sasuke wouldn’t budge. It was as if the teen was glued to him. 

“I take what I want.” Sasuke murmured against Naruto’s lips, pressing his hips down to prove his point. He would wind Naruto down until he possessed the man, he didn’t care what he had to do. No one denied an Uchiha what they wanted. Sasuke wasn’t used to being told no, but he would convince Naruto. 

“Seriously, you can’t.” Naruto attempted another protest, but was cut off by another kiss. His body was responding to Sasuke, pleasure spiking along his skin. His hands moved to Sasuke’s hair, giving up on deterring him. He had to admit that Sasuke was sexy and the man could kiss. 

“What was that?” Sasuke smirked when they pulled apart for air. He knew he had won by the way the blue eyes were lidded beneath Naruto’s glasses. Carefully, Sasuke moved the glasses so he could the gems clearer. His breath was taken away by just how blue Naruto’s eyes were. Unable to help himself, he dove down for another kiss, this one slow and languid as he cupped Naruto’s cheek. 

Their legs were twined intimately, Naruto’s keeping Sasuke grounded to the floor. They spent a few minutes just kissing and exploring, He couldn’t get enough of the older man, it was like a thirsty man at an oasis as they just enjoyed each other. Sasuke had never wanted anyone like he did this man, those in his school had never caught his attention like Naruto had. 

Sasuke’s mouth moved from the kiss bruised lips to trail down a long neck. The fabric of Naruto’s suit tickled his nose and he knew the clothes had to go. He wanted to see the body that was firm against his own. Slowly Sasuke began to undo the jacket top, button by button. Naruto had to sit up so that the jacket could be taken off completely. Sasuke adjusted their bodies so that the older man was in his lap, which gave him easier access to the white dress shirt he was wearing. Sasuke didn’t waste time in unbuttoning the shirt, his mouth trailed over tan skin as it was exposed. Open mouthed kisses were placed on Naruto’s collarbone, teeth scraping across the flesh as Sasuke moved lower. Naruto was perched high in his lap so Sasuke had access to his nipples. His tongue trailed over the pert nub, licking over it slowly as his hands held Naruto in place. The smaller body arched against Sasuke when teeth were added to the equation, Naruto cried out for more. 

Sasuke was thankful that they had closed the door when they first came into the office. But it wasn’t locked and that only fuelled Sasuke’s desires more. Anyone could walk in on them, including Sasuke’s father. He nipped harshly at a nub, taking it between his teeth and rolling it. Naruto’s low moan was music to Sasuke’s ear as he shed the dress shirt. He had access to a tanned, toned body. He found it suited the man and it meant he took care of himself. Sasuke’s hands roamed down the warm skin of Naruto’s sides, the skin prickling in his wake. 

“You want it don’t you?” Sasuke purred, accenting his words with a few well placed kisses and caresses. 

Naruto couldn’t respond, he had let this young man sweep him up and take down all his defenses. He was drowning in desire and pleasure, his brain couldn’t keep up with Sasuke’s attentions. He wanted to protest more, but couldn’t allow himself to. He was so overwhelmed by Sasuke’s mouth and hands that he hadn’t noticed the younger man was moving from the floor, lifting Naruto easily. 

Sasuke’s arm shot out to clean Naruto’s desk of the clutter, papers and knick knacks falling to the floor. The charts and graphs fluttered while the snowglobe Jiraiya had gotten him fell to the carpeted floor with a soft plunk. Naruto couldn’t bring himself to care as he was lowered to the desk, his skin sliding against the wood. The buckle to his belt was swiftly undone by deft fingers, like Sasuke couldn’t move fast enough to get him naked. The brown slacks were pulled down slowly, teasing Naruto’s sensitive skin. His thighs shivered as the rough material tickled the fine hairs. 

The pants were thrown to the floor, forgotten about when Sasuke dipped his head to suck at the head of Naruto’s erection. The lithe body arched off the mahogany wood, a loud moan left his lips as his hands searched for something to hold onto. All Naruto could do was run his fingers along the top of his desk. The lips around his head stayed there as Sasuke’s tongue slipped forward to run through the slit of Naruto’s cock. His hands were grasping Naruto’s hips to keep the man in place, his dark eyes watching the other’s reactions as he glanced up the tanned body. 

Sasuke enjoyed the sight of Naruto’s stomach up in the air, the way his skin trembled as he continued his ministrations on the head in his mouth. Eventually, Sasuke slid down Naruto’s cock. The organ was pulsing in his mouth with the need to release. But he wouldn’t allow the man to come so easily, Sasuke wanted to be buried in Naruto’s ass before that happened. He licked and sucked up and down the shaft, placing small nibbles here and there. Naruto tried to buck up into his mouth further, but the action was halted by strong hands. Sasuke wouldn’t allow Naruto to move from the desk, he was in control and would not allow Naruto to come so easily. He removed his mouth from the pulsing organ with a wet plop. He heard the other man groan at the loss of the wet heat that had been surrounding his cock. 

Sasuke slid up Naruto’s body, their skin rubbing sensually. He possessed the other’s mouth once again, forcing it open and plundering the sweet depths. Naruto’s hands moved from the desk to Sasuke’s hair, tangling deep in the ebony locks. The exposed cock and balls rubbed against the material of the Sasuke’s slacks. It was rough and had Naruto pressing his chest to Sasuke, hungrily attacking the mouth attached to his. 

Sasuke pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to Naruto’s lips. He backed away from the cradle of Naruto’s legs and began to strip his clothing. He wasn’t slow about it, the sexual tension in the air was stifling and he couldn’t wait to bury himself into Naruto. The need drove Sasuke back to Naruto, hand reaching for a tube of lotion that hadn’t been knocked off the desk. He opened his mouth to ask the older man if he wanted this, but stopped at the expression on Naruto’s face. It was one of pure need, his bruised lips were pursed as though he were ready to pout if Sasuke were to stop. 

After he placed some lotion on his fingers, Sasuke circled Naruto’s hole slowly. He smirked when he saw Naruto’s breath hitch, the man’s chest jerked violently. Sasuke plunged his pointer finger in, the heat that greeted him had him moaning in appreciation. Quickly he added another finger, stretching Naruto as he probed deeper into the man’s body. After a few long moments of teasing, Sasuke added one more to the other two. Naruto winced as he was stretched, trying to acclimate to the feeling of having fingers in his ass. 

Sasuke saw the body stiffen and moved his mouth to suck on a ball. It was the distraction Naruto needed to keep his focus off the stretching until it became pleasurable. The heady moan that fell from the other’s mouth filled the otherwise silent room. Sasuke withdrew his mouth and watched with hooded eyes as Naruto tried to ground down on his fingers. He had found the small bundle of nerves he’d been searching for since adding the third finger. Sasuke took his time, rolling and scissoring his fingers. Naruto responded beautifully, just like he thought the man would. He had found a gem in his father’s office. 

Withdrawing his fingers from the pliant body, Sasuke once again grabbed the tube of lotion. He lathered his cock up and nudged the head at Naruto’s opening. His hands gripped the slim hips before he began to push in slowly. He had to bite into his lip to keep himself from ramming into the tight heat that surrounded his cock, the temptation to do so was great. When he was seated fully, Sasuke leaned over Naruto’s body. He was tall enough that he could attach his mouth to a nipple and bite it harshly, making the older man arch against him. 

Naruto shifted his hips, knowing that he was more than ready for Sasuke to move in him. His hands moved to pale shoulders and grasped them. He finally had something to hold onto and would abuse the flesh under his hands. 

The signal was taken for what it was and Sasuke pulled out and pushed back in. He built up a rhythm slowly, wanting to milk this for what it was worth. He wasn’t sure if he would have another chance to have Naruto under him moaning and he would commit this to memory. His hands were braced on the wood as his hips drove into Naruto, desperate with desire as he sought his release. 

Naruto’s cock was bobbing between their stomachs, bouncing as Sasuke moved in him. His hands dug into Sasuke’s shoulders, nails biting into the pale flesh. Moans and the sound of flesh slapping filled the room. It was different from the usual silence of Naruto’s office. He was sure he could never work in here again without thinking of this moment. Sweat lined both their bodies as Sasuke nipped at his skin, leaving small marks on tanned flesh. They both devoured the other, as though the world was ending and they only this moment in time. Naruto became desperate when Sasuke began to assault his prostate repeatedly. 

Sasuke was the first to fall over the edge, filling Naruto with warm semen as he came violently. Naruto fell shortly after him, coating their stomachs and chest with his own release. His body shivered with the intensity of his orgasm. Sasuke’s head laid on Naruto’s chest as their breathing evened out. Naruto couldn’t help his hand as it threaded through Sasuke’s hair, the gesture was comforting to him. 

“You’re mine now,” Sasuke breathed, finally able to think as he pushed himself up on the desk. His gaze was serious as he looked down at Naruto, there was possessiveness in them as well and Naruto was hooked. He knew that no other would do after what had just taken place in his office. Naruto had no doubt that Sasuke wouldn’t let him go, his claim was staked and if he was anything like Fugaku, he was good on his word.


End file.
